Episode 406: Face 2 Face: Sweet Dreams, Timothy
"Face 2 Face: Sweet Dreams, Timothy" was originally released May 15, 2018. Description Travis is on vacation this week, so we're happy to present to you our live show in gorgeous Columbus, Ohio from our most recent tour! It's got thrills, chills and spills, and also a new method for handling audience questions that resulted in some REAL humdingers. Outline 0:45 - Intro. Justin doesn't sit down. Kentucky Derby Watch. Justin's microphone is falling off his head. Justin reveals that one of the people in the Cantina Band in Star Wars is named Droopy McCool. Horses named: * Free Drop Billy - 44-1 * Promises Fulfilled - 48-1 * Flameaway - 37-1 * Audible - 7-1 * Good Magic - 9-1 * Justify - 5-2 * Lone Sailor - 24-1 * My Boy Jack - 6-1 * Mendelssohn - 6-1 * Enticed - 51-1 * Combatant - 70-1 * Firenze Fire - 59-1 (owned by Mr. Amore Stable) 10:30 - Y - Sent in by Alexander Fitzpatrick, from Yahoo user "Droopy McCool", who asks: Scooby Doo question? How did a dog have so much power in that series? Dogs are usually subserviant to the humans. 14:53 - I went to Taco Bell for the first time in 12 years the other night, and I realized once I looked at the menu that I had no idea what to order. Like I would at other restaurants, I asked the cashier, "What would you recommend?" The cashier just stared at me, so I guess that's not a normal thing to ask at Taco Bell. What can I do to feel like less of an absolute dweeb after this? Also, what should I order next time I go to Taco Bell? - Crunchy Wrap Supreme Embarrassment in Columbus 20:30 - Y - Sent in by Alan Mulhall, from Yahoo Answers user "Jumbo", who asks: My grandfather is always trying to kill me in my dreams? I have a good relationship with him but he is always trying to kill or harm me and sometimes my mum. What does this mean? 24:18 - My wife and I recently found out that we're going to be having a boy in September. But I'm a little worried our son is going to want to play with my cool cool toys. I don't have any brothers, so I never had to share growing up, and I'm still not good at sharing now. I'm worried that it's not going to be so easy to share once he's here and wants to play. So my question, to three dads who are also brothers: How can I tell my son not to touch my shit and to get his own toys? - Possessive in Pittsburgh 30:08 - Y - Sent in by Esther Joy, from Yahoo Answers user eatbabyseals, who asks: How did you feel the first time you ate at Golden Corral? 35:32 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davyhttps://twitter.com/DreamOperator/status/998633068943564802, from Yahoo Answers user "Mr. Amor Stables", who asks: When Dorothy goes back to Kansas at the end of The Wizard of Oz what happens to Ms. Gulch at the end of the movie? she never comes back again for the dog 37:04 - MZ - Jumbotron for Return to the Past. Message for Lasergirl. Message for Sydney. Advertisement for Can I Pet Your Dog. 43:36 - Munch Squad - Dairy Queen's Summer Blizzard Menu 49:35 - From the Audience New method: Attendees send in one-sentence descriptions of their questions by email beforehand and are notified during the show that it's their turn to ask. Griffin states that the best questions are "short, sweet, to the point, and confusing as fuck". 50:17 - So I'm a new middle school teacher and I wanted to have a nickname. And my last name rhymes with "bagel", so I started off as Mr. Bagel, but then they started calling me the various toppings that GO on a bagel, because that's the way kids work. And then the Mr. was gone, so now I'm just "Tuna". My question is, I wanna roll this back, because clearly things have gone off the rails. So where should this stopping point be, and how should I determine it? - Logan (Original question: How do I make my students stop calling me Mr. Cream Cheese?) 54:00 - I noticed when I walked in and I sat down in my seat, the guy sitting next to me had a box of Reese's Pieces, and he's a total stranger to me, and I was wondering if there was a correct way to ask him if I could have some? - name not given 55:51 - (I sent in two questions, so did you want the poop one or the coworker one?) I have irritable bowel syndrome. I've had it for a few years now, and I have this fear that follows me around that I'm going to be in an inopportune place and poop my pants. Like every time I get into an elevator I'm thinking, is this elevator going to stop working and am I going to poop my pants in front of the six people that I work with? Every time I get on the highway I think, is there going to be rush hour traffic, am I gonna poop my pants in my car? And because I know that one of you shares my syndrome and another one of you has occasionally mentioned times that he's pooped his pants...my question is, a, how do I mitigate this fear so that it's not quite so crippling, and b, what's my game plan if it actually happens? - Michelle 60:58 - I work in an organic grocery store where we sell fish, and the person who designed our department was an idiot. They put it out so the fish can be out so you can touch it, it's a bunch of tables with fish on it. So we have the fish out, and we get it for you. We get gloves, we say which fish do you want, we get it, we wrap it up for you. But sometimes, when we're preoccupied with other customers, some people will think, oh, there's fish here, I should pick it up with my bare hands. Our sign is a postcard that says "please don't touch the fish." I have constantly asked my higher-ups to get us a bigger sign, but because of the nature of our store and being positive, we can't put up anything that says "no" or "don't". So I have two problems: one, how do I get people to not touch the fish, and two, the abrasive person I am, how do I keep from upsetting them? Like sometimes someone will pick up a fifty-dollar red snapper over the dirty floor, and I'm just like "NOOOO! Don't touch the fish!" - Isaac "Stevie" (Original question: How do I tell people not to touch fish when they touch the fish?) 68:36 - My husband worked at Menchez Brothers for a while as a dishwasher, and he was given the title "The Tom Brady of washing dishes", which means he's really good at washing dishes...at Menchez Brothers. He does it at our house, I'm not complaining that he does. But he makes our kitchen floor a lake - he takes the spray hose and just goes wild. The issue is that he doesn't care about or notice it. The dishes get clean; I'm terrified for our children's safety. - Callie (Original question: How can I get the Tom Brady of washing dishes to keep the kitchen floor dry?) 73:30 - Housekeeping 74:38 - FY - Sent in by "so many fucking people", from Yahoo Answers user "Travis", who asks: Does tigers have breasts? Quotes "I had a high school girlfriend, and we went on a trip with her family to Kings Island. We weren't in Ohio yet, though, we were about four minutes out the driveway, and I said, "We gotta stop at that fucking Super America, parent who I'm still trying to impress! Are you impressed? You saw me use the bathroom at your house four minutes ago, RIGHT?!" - Griffin Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Face 2 Face Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad